Everyone loves someone different
by hott4wwe
Summary: Matt Hardy loves Hunter who's with Jeff Hardy who's secretly with Chris Jericho who's friends with Hunter who's in love with Matt Hardy.


Matt's in his hotel room, that he shares with Jeff, alone when someone knocks on his door, he answers it. "Hi Hunter"

"Hey Matt" Hunter said with his hands in his pockets. "Um it's good to see you."

Matt smiles "You too um Jeff isn't here."

"Oh I know I wanted to see you." Hunter said looking down.

"Why?" Matt asked curious.

"To talk, can I come in?"

Matt looks a little hesitant but smiles. "Um sure come on in."

Once they were inside they sat on the bed. Matt played with the strings on his shorts while Hunter played with his hands.

Hunter smiles and looks over at Matt. "So um how have you been?"

"Good" Matt said nervously. "And you?"

"Good"

Silence

Matt looks up at the ceiling. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Hunter slid his hands up and down his legs. "I um I know I'm kind of dating you're brother but I can't seem to get you out of my head."

Matt looks at him "What do you mean?"

"Like I said I can't stop thinking about you Matt." Hunter takes Matt's hand in his. "I care a lot about you and I want to…I don't know be with you."

"What about Jeff?"

"I care about him a lot but I've never felt like this with anyone else but you Matt." Hunter leans in closer to Matt. "I want to be with you."

Matt leans in closer to Hunter and softly kisses him on the lips. Pulling back he smiles "I want to be with you too."

The kiss intensified and the next thing they knew they were under the covers naked, after just having sex.

Matt laid on Hunter chest as it went up and down. "What are you going to tell Jeff?"

"The truth I guess."

Matt smiles "And what is that?"

"That I-" Hunter heard the door open and before he could get up walked in.

Jeff stops "What's the hell is this?"

Matt jumps up, pulling one of the sheets with him. "Jeff Um I can explain."

Jeff turns to Hunter. "H what is this?"

Hunter steps closer to Jeff. "I'm sorry"

I don't want to hear it. I can't believe you. Especially you Matt you're my brother."

Matt sighs "I know but I couldn't help it."

"It's my fault I couldn't get him out of my head. I'm so sorry Jeff but I'm in love with him." Hunter admits

"What?" Matt says

Hunter turns to Matt. "I love you Matt."

Matt smiles "You love me."

Jeff chuckles "Well I guess I leave you to alone." Jeff leaves

Hunter walks over to Matt and takes his hands. "I didn't want you to find out like that."

"But you love me."

Hunter smiles and nods his head. "Yea I love you so much." They kiss and fall back on the bed.

Jeff went to Chris Jericho's room. He had a key so he went inside. Chris was lying on the bed watching TV. He walks over to him. "Hey you"

Chris looks over at Jeff and gets up. Wrapping his arms around Jeff waist he kisses him. "I thought you were hanging out with your boyfriend."

"I am hanging out with my boyfriend." Jeff stated

"What are you talking about?"

"I was trying to make up an excuse to break up with Hunter but I didn't have to."

"Why?"

"Because I just walked in on him and Matt."

Chris smiles "Oh my god really."

Jeff chuckles "Yeah I mean I've always known Matt liked Hunter I just didn't known they were in love."

"They said that?"

"Well Hunter did and I'm sure Matt said it to. I think they think I'm upset."

"Your not?" Chris asked

"No because now I can be with you without hiding the fact that I love you."

Chris kisses Hunter "I love you too but we have to go talk to them."

Jeff pulls away "Now"

Chris starts to get dressed "Yes now come on."

Jeff groans but follows him out and to Matt's room. Knocking on the door he looks over at Chris and kisses him once more. Matt answers the door. "Hey Mattie"

Matt looks from Jeff to Chris "Oh hi what are you guys doing here?"

Jeff looks down "Can we talk?"

Matt steps to the side "Sure come on in."

They come in and the four of them have a long conversation about what happened. Hours later when Jeff and Chris leave Matt and Hunter take a shower.

Lying in bed

"Matt are you woke?"

"Yeah are you ok?"

"Yeah looks like everything worked out for the best huh."

"Yeah I guess so" Matt looks up at Hunter. "I love you Hunter"

Hunter smiles and kisses him. "I love you to Mattie."

**THE END**


End file.
